fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Funny Fish
Milo and Bea try to get Oscar laughing, and Milo tells him he should just pretend. But then Oscar gets obsessed with pretend laughing and accidentally laughs at Jocktopus, who decides to beat him up. Episode Summary The episode starts with Milo, Bea and Oscar watching thier favorite "show" outside the tank eating popcorn. There was a cat going around running into snakes and other animals. Milo and Bea burst out laughing and rolled down the floor, with Oscar just looking at Milo and Bea, blankly. Milo asks Oscar why he is not laughing, and Oscar yells why do they care, and tells them to "stay off his back", leaving Milo and Bea wondering what that was for, so they decided to see if he's okay. Milo goes downstairs, seeing Oscar "blogging" and tells him he only blogs when he's upset. Oscar just told him to watch the show. Milo asks if he needs a hug, with Oscar responding "not today!" angrily. Bea comes down and is shocked to see Oscar "blogging". When Oscar wouldn't tell them why he's so upset, Bea gets a cardboard with a face drawn in to it and calls Oscar. Bea told him she's not Bea, the beautiful and talented, and told him she was a computor screen. Oscar still didn't get what's so funny about the show. Milo tells him he just didn't laugh at the cat, so it wasn't a big deal. Oscar tells them he doesn't get anything they laugh at. It maked him feel different and stupid. So Milo and Bea tried to help Oscar try to be funny. They start with Milo relaxing his face and telling him that some people are color blind, and Oscar could be "funny blind", so Milo gave him special glasses to help that. Bea hands Milo the script, but Milo said he doesn't need it. Bea tells a knock-knock joke, and Milo didn't say anything and forgot his line. Bea tells him thats why he needs a script. Milo then responded and said scripts are for suckers, and Headphone Joe came out of nowhere and cleaned the tank. Oscar asks if he's supposed to laugh yet. Then Oscar goes to the computer and searched "How to find sence of Humor". Then a video came with the cat again, and Milo begged him to play it over and over, laughing. Oscar sadly flushed himself in the toilet, and Milo stopped him. Oscar still didn't know how to laugh. Milo tells him if he remembers the time when he bet Milo he coudn't fit 20 apples in his mouth, Milo tells him that he pretended to eat them. Oscar was mad cause he gave him Fish Dollars for that. Milo says that if you pretend to laugh at everything, people will think you have a great sense of humor. Oscar did that, but his laugh sounded like a "dying hamster". He kept laughing, once laughing too hard, and then did it right. The next day at school, Milo was telling Bea a joke, and they crack up laughing. Oscar joins in and laughs with them. Then, When You Smile came on, showing Oscar laughing everywhere, even making him in detention once, but that didn't stop him from laughing. Oscar became real popular, going through the halls. Bo Gregory, Clamantha, Shellsea and Razor all tell him compliments. Oscar thanks them, and runs into Principal Stickler. He tells him he needs him in his office. But he gave him a trophy for the award ceremony for the "Popular Student Award". Oscar says it was the best day of his life. oscar thanked Milo for teaching him how to laugh, or at least how to pretend to. They both start laughing, and Jocktopus comes in and pushes Oscar. but then, Jocktopus tripped, with Oscar still laughing, not knowing about this. Jocktopus starts angrily coming towards oscar who is still laughing. Milo crosses a finger on his neck to show Oscar he's in trouble. Oscar looked behind him and saw Jocktopus. He wrapped his arms around Oscar and told him to meet him at 3:00. Oscar started to panic and said he just wanted to fit in, not get creeped to a bull. He runs away and runs to Jocktopuses henchmens. They tell him Jocktopus gets cranky if he doesn't do his daily punching. Pass, Punt and Fumble pick Oscar up and throws him to Milo and Bea. Bea asks if he's gone bananas. Oscar told her that he thought if he laughed at everything, people will like him. Bea thought that was the stupidest thing she ever heard, with Milo saying "that's what I said!". Milo tells him he gots an idea and he whispers it to Oscar. It was 3:00 and everyone was gathered around to see Jocktopus pummel Oscar. Milo, Bea and Oscar then comes and gives Oscar to Jocktopus. But when he was about to punch him, Oscar started laughing, first calmly and then crazily. Jocktopus told him he's freaking him out. Then, everyone else started laughing at Jocktopus. He looked around, seeing everyone laughing and started to sweat and asked why is everyone laughing at him, so he ran away, crying. Oscar asks is he gone and Milo says yes. They went back home. Oscar said laughing at everything is painful. Bea congratulated Oscar for surviving. Oscar thanks them, and Milo says the show is on. This time a snake swallowed the cat and Bud tring to get it out. The episode ends with Oscar saying "I still don't get it". End Credits Snake is telling Mouse about how funny "those fish" are and Mouse revials that she dosn't think the jokes are funny. When Snake asks what mouse thinks is funny, she snaps her fingers and a clown rises up in the tank, and she laughs like a mad man. Songs * When You Smile Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... * Practical Jokes Memorable Quotes Background information Continuity Allusions Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory & Razor * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha & Fumble * Roger Craig Smith as Pass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler * Dave Wittenberg as Punt * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes